The present invention is directed to bicycle components, and more particularly to a cable feed for a cable actuated bicycle component such as a ball bearing mechanical disc brake caliper.
Bicycles commonly employ a number of cable actuated components including derailleurs and brakes. One specific example of a cable actuated component that is being used more and more is a cable actuated mechanical disc brake caliper, including ball bearing mechanical disc brakes. Ball bearing mechanical disc brake calipers typically consist of a caliper housing containing a pair of brake pads positioned on opposite sides of a disc operatively associated therewith. An actuator is located within the housing to advance at least one of the brake pads into contact with the disc. Typically the cable must be fed to the actuator along a select guide axis. Typically a bicycle cable within a conventional cable housing is connected to the caliper housing to direct the cable along the cable feed axis. It is desirable to limit the opportunity for grit and moisture to work their way within the cable housing so as to prolong the life of the cable and to insure smooth operation of the cable within the housing. Prior art cable actuated components, including bicycle brake calipers, have not adequately provided a structure for minimizing this avenue for contamination. One problem is that typically cable actuated component housings such as a disc brake caliper housing are a cast piece and providing a suitable structure for attaching a cable wiper seal is difficult.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.
A first aspect of the present invention is a cable feed for a cable actuated bicycle component such as a cable actuated ball bearing mechanical disc brake caliper. The bicycle component includes a housing and an actuator residing within the housing operatively associated with a cable extending along a guide axis. The cable feed consists of a mount attached to the housing having a mount orifice along the guide axis. A cylindrical ferrule has an axial bore extending between first and second ferrule ends. The ferrule includes a barb at the first end and a stop near the second end with a body having an outer diameter sized to be axially received in the mount orifice between the first and second ends. The ferrule is axially inserted with the first end leading into the mount orifice with the stop halting axial insertion of the ferrule into the mount orifice. A minor elastic boot has a first end with an inwardly extending annular flange which mates with the attachment barb. The elastomeric boot has an outer diameter at the first end large enough to prevent axial withdraw of the ferrule from the mount orifice. The cylindrical ferrule may further include an inwardly extending annular flange near the first end defining a cable guide orifice. The cylindrical ferrule may also include an inner diameter between the second end and the annular flange sized to receive the cable housing with an end of the cable housing abutting the inwardly extending annular flange. The elastic boot may further include a second end having a hole sized to form a wipe seal with the cable received therein. The cylindrical ferrule preferably includes a major retention barb at its second end and a major elastomeric boot having an inwardly extending annular flange at a first end mating with the major retention barb and a second end having an inner diameter sized to form a seal with an outer diameter of a cable housing received therein.
A second aspect of the present invention is a method of making a cable feed for a cable actuated component such as a mechanically actuated ball bearing mechanical disc brake caliper. The bicycle component includes a housing and an actuator residing therein operatively associated with a cable extending along a guide axis. The method includes providing a mount attached to the housing with a mount orifice aligned along the guide axis. A cylindrical ferrule is provided, the cylindrical ferrule having a bore extending between first and second ferrule ends and the ferrule including a first end having an outer diameter less than an inner diameter of the mount orifice and a stop near the second end having an outer diameter greater than the inner diameter of the mount orifice. The first end of the cylindrical end is inserted into the mount orifice with the stop abutting the mount. A boot is affixed to the first end of the ferrule with the boot having an outer diameter sized to prevent withdraw of the cylindrical ferrule from the mount orifice.
The cable feed for a cable actuated bicycle component of the present invention can be readily applied to a cast component housing and enables expedient inclusion of wipes and seals on the cable feed for protecting the cable operatively associated with the cable actuated component. These advantages can be provided while still enabling inexpensive and efficient casting of the component housing.